1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rims and hubcaps and more particularly pertains to a new rim extension device for simulating the appearance of low profile tires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rims and hubcaps is known in the prior art. More specifically, rims and hub caps heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,131,726; 4,929,031; 4,457,561; 3,528,705; 3,252,738; and 257,508.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforemetioned patents do not disclose a new rim extension device. The inventive device includes a disk. The disk has a front surface and a back surface. The disk has a hole therethrough substantially positioned in a medial portion of the disk. The hole has a diameter generally equal to a diameter of a rim of an automobile wheel. A peripheral wall is integrally coupled to and extends away from a peripheral edge of the hole. A plurality of coupling members is each securely attached to the peripheral wall and each is adapted to releasably engage the rim.
In these respects, the rim extension device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simulating the appearance of low profile tires.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of rims and hubcaps now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new rim extension device construction wherein the same can be utilized for simulating the appearance of low profile tires.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new rim extension device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the rims and hubcaps mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new rim extension device.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a disk. The disk has a front surface and a back surface. The disk has a hole therethrough substantially positioned in a medial portion of the disk. The hole has a diameter generally equal to a diameter of a rim of an automobile wheel. A peripheral wall is integrally coupled to and extends away from a peripheral edge of the hole. A plurality of coupling members is each securely attached to the peripheral wall and each is adapted to releasably engage the rim.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention.
U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disklosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new rim extension device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the rims and hubcaps mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new rim extension device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new rim extension device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new rim extension device which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new rim extension device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such rim extension device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new rim extension device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new rim extension device for simulating the appearance of low profile tires.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new rim extension device which includes a disk. The disk has a front surface and a back surface. The disk has a hole therethrough substantially positioned in a medial portion of the disk. The hole has a diameter generally equal to a diameter of a rim of an automobile wheel. A peripheral wall is integrally coupled to and extends away from a peripheral edge of the hole. A plurality of coupling members is each securely attached to the peripheral wall and each is adapted to releasably engage the rim.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new rim extension device that is retrofittable to existing rims.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new rim extension device that is easily removable from the rim.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.